Fears, Blackouts, and Wine Coolers
by BXR1799
Summary: When a scared America asked his 'friend' England to come over for support/protection/company, the lights go out and the two are forced to spend the night with candels and some wine coolers...and a little more. Rated T for language and a litte boyxboy but nothing extreme. USUK/UKUS


**My first HETALIA FanFiction! USUK! Forgive me if it sucks...**

The phone rang around midnight and a tired Britain lazily got out of bed to answer the phone.

"'Ello?" He said groggily.

"IIIGGGGYYYYYY!" America screamed on the other end, England held the phone away from his ear and groaned irritably.

"You bloody git! It's 12:30 A.M what the _hell_ is your problem?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm so scared! I watched Paranormal Activity 3 about an hour ago, and now I can't sleep because the stupid wind is blowing to hard against my windows and it's making noises!" He complained, the Brit rolled his eyes.

"And whose fault is that? Wanker."

"Iggy I'm scared."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Go over there?"

"Are you still in New York?"

"Yes, unfortunatly the next flight back to the motherland is in two days, and I'm stuck in this _bloody_ hotel, damn America." He mumbled the last two words as quietly as he could.

"Cool, do you know where my house is?" England paused.

"Alfred, it is _way_ to late for this."

"Please Iggy, my house is about 5 miles away from your hotel, just a quick drive." A long pause.

"PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE?!" He plead.

"Alright, damn bloody America!" He shouted.

"Great, now get your ass over here, United Fucking Kingdom!"

"Excuse me! Watch yourself, you tosser!"

"See you in a few, bye Iggy!" And with that, the younger nation hung up.

The Brit was wide awake at this point, cursing under his breath as he got dressed and put on his coat, walking outside to find that the wind was blowing pretty hard, his messy hair was even messier the first few seconds. He hailed a cab and rode the quick five miles to the big yellow house with the American flag blowing in the wind. He paid the cab driver and got out of the car, almost getting knocked over by the wind blowing. He approached the house and knocked twice, a quick three seconds was all it took for the door to be swung open and for the island nation's arm to be pulled into the house and the door to be slammed.

"_Thank Gawd_ you're here! One more moment and I could've died from fear!" The younger nation said overdramatically. The Brit rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're such a child! You're scared of a little wind and a little Paranormal Activity, you said?"

"Paranormal Activity 3! And it's not just _'a little'_ wind, it's blowing so hard it sounds like someone's banging on my windows!" He claimed, grabbing the Englishman's wrist again and pulling him towards the living room windows. They waited a few seconds before a strong gust of wind blew against the windows, making them shake and bang against their frames. Alfred hid behind Arthur, which was kind of ridiculous, considering the height difference between the two, England mentally face palmed himself at this.

"It's so scary!" He complained. The island nation turned to face the other, eyes narrowed into a scowl, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on now, it's _just_ wind and bad windows, there's nothing to be afraid of!" He shouted angerly, and right when he said that, the power went out. Alfred let out a childish shriek and Arthur yelled at him, telling him to shut up, the other reacted by clinging to the other for '_protection_' for a reason that England didn't know."

"Calm down, now where do you keep your candels Git?"

"Upstaires...I think, it's been awhile since I've used candels."

"You better _hope_ you have some, or I'll _give_ you something to be scared of." He threatned.

"Okay Iggy, you get the candels, and...I think I have some wine coolers in the fridge."

"Good then, I will return shortly." And with that he headed up the stairs, carefully feeling his way around the house as America walked over to find his fridge and said wine coolers. It didn't take long for the Brit to find the candels, luckily he found them in the closet, which was probably the only thing that was organized - and dusty. When he got the candels he headed back down stairs and felt his way over to the living room. He sat on the couch and retrieved a ligher from his pocket and lit a few candels. Now the light was dim enough for the Brit to see Alfred returning from the kitchen holding a six pack of wine coolers.

"Hey Iggs, found a six pack."

"Eh, it'll do."

America sat on the couch next to England and handed him a wine cooler. When they were both opened, the younger nation clinked the two bottles together.

"What do you do when you're scared and the power is out? Get wasted with Iggy! Cheers!" He toasted, lifting his bottle high in the air before tossing it back.

"Right. Cheers." England awkwardly said as a faint blush dusted his cheeks, hopefully Alfred wouldn't notice. He tossed back his drink as well and the two went into an idle chit chat about nothing special.

About 45 minutes later, both nations had already finished two bottles and were both drunk, but not drunk enough to blackout and forget everything the next day, about a bottle too short. At this time the two were talking about music in their countries.

"This one song came out, it's by, what was his name? Justin Beaver? No- Belieber, Beiber! That's right. Anyways, he sang this onesong, that I really like, even though I can't relate to it, i love that song!"

"Isn't Justin Beiber that boy who came from Canada a few years ago?"

"Yeah! I was so pissed at Mattie for that one, and he was all like "How was I suppossed to know he'd leave my great country foryours?" all I did was laugh. But that kid has a lot of haters, and lovers, but now he has more lovers because he doesn't sound that terrible anymore. I love the song he came out with recently though, it's called, "As Long As You Love Me"

"So that's the best you have in American music huh?"

"Oh like you're any better! All you have is Blur and the Beatles!"

"I'll have you know that Blur is a wonderful group and no, sadly we are only left with 2 beetles thank you very much, and FWI Brit pop is very popular in my country!"

"Not as popular as Gangnam Style from Korea, my country's all over that now."

"Yes but it's not yours."

"...heh...heheh."

"What are you laughing at git?"

"Oh nothing...it's just well, apparently I'm drunk enough to think you actually look attractive in this candel light. Dammit! Don't

tell Artie I said that, it's a _secret_!" That drunken line from Alfred was almost enough to slap Arthur sober for a second.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." England admitted, and mentally face-palmed himself. When he was drunk, he had a tendency to be overly honest and speak his mind, sometimes it'd get him in a little trouble but he could deal if it wasn't something that bad, like telling the Axis the Allies plan of attack word for word.

"No way! You really think so?" The American's blue eyes gleamed in the candel light, and so did The Englishman's brilliant emerald green eyes. There was a long pause of silence as the light grew dimmer. None of them noticed that they were leaning in closer to each other.

"Hey Iggy, can I tell you a secret?" The American asked, in an unusually serious tone that made the other nation furrow his eyebrows and wrinkle his nose.

"What is it wanker?" They inched closer together so they were about three inches apart.

"I wasn't _really_ scared, I just wanted you to come over." He admitted, and that did it, it slapped him sober and England turned red.

"You _bloddy_-" He couldn't continue the insult when America quickly closed the space between them, pressing there lips together in a

wet, alcohol laced kiss. At first, Arthur was tence and frozen in place, but his eyes slowly slid shut and he snaked his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling himself closer, deepening the kiss. It would have lasted a little longer, but to both of their misfortune, the lights snapped back on, making them pull away from each other. None of them wanted it to end, Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur on the forehead.

"Bedroom?" He asked, a cheeky smile with a hint of creepy lust made England blush harder and smirk the tiniest bit. Then the older nation got up, grabbed America's wrist, and pulled him towords the bedroom, sharing a chuckle with the other.

It was the best night of their lives...so far.

**Please Reveiw! Penny for your thoughts! 3**

**I watched Paranormal Activity 3, and the wind is blowing pretty hard over where I live, making my windows shake and stuff, pulled an all-nighter writing this... well first it started out as another story, but I changed it. Enjoy! **


End file.
